vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubber Soul
|-|Rubber Soul= |-|Yellow Temperance= Summary Rubber Soul is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is given a Stand and hired by Dio Brando to kill the Joestars and their allies. He attempts to do so by using his Stand to impersonate Kakyoin and deceive Jotaro. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. Unknown '''with Yellow Temperance '''Name: Rubber Soul Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) ' Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Durability, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible) and Summoning (Of his Stand), Yellow Temperance which has Shapeshifting, Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction and Immunity to fire and ice with Yellow Temperance Attack Potency: Street level (Nearly broke a man in half when disguised as Kakyoin). Unknown with Yellow Temperance (His stand relies on his absorption ability) Speed: Peak Human. Massively FTL attack/reaction speed with Yellow Temperance (Rubber Soul noted Star Platinum's speed, but was able to react and counter with Yellow Temperance before it could hit him.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown for Yellow Temperance Striking Strength: Street Class. Unknown 'for Yellow Temperance 'Durability: Wall level (Took a punch from Jotaro). At least Building level with Yellow Temperance (Withstood a held back assault from Star Platinum. However, its nature makes it very hard to damage or destroy, especially since any contact with Yellow Temperance assimilates said being or object) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range. Around 2-3 meters for Yellow Temperance. Standard Equipment: Yellow Temperance Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Yellow Temperance cannot protect Rubber Soul if any part of his Stand is not covering a part of his body. Yellow Temperance can only mimic other abilities, not actually perform them. Yellow Temperance does not protect Rubber Soul from regular human weaknesses, such as needing oxygen. Notable Abilities/Techniques: *'Yellow Temperance:' Yellow Temperance is a yellow, gooey Stand that completely surrounds Rubber Soul. It has no real proper shape since it is constantly shifting and changing forms with its ability. Despite being a clear yellow, it can change its own colors at will. **'Disguising:' Being composed of a morphing substance, Yellow Temperance can cover and change Rubber Soul's physical appearance, no matter what. This ability is instantaneous and is also capable of replicating any Stands the person Rubber Soul is mimicking, though it doesn't mean it gains its actual abilities as well. **'Damage Absorption:' Yellow Temperance, because of its blob-like nature, has the capacity to absorb obscene amounts of physical punishment and impacts, acting as an armor for Rubber Soul.[3] It can resist impacts, burning, and freezing. It also seems to protect its user underneath from any damage as well. It cannot, however, make up for human frailties, such as the need for oxygen. **'Assimilation:' Yellow Temperance's main ability. If any part of Yellow Temperance breaks off and latches onto another object, it will begin to assimilate, or "eat" it. Over time, it will slowly grow bigger and stronger as it will eventually consume the entire person or object if it does not stop. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Extrasensory Perception Users